


What?

by ChimChim0410



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChim0410/pseuds/ChimChim0410
Summary: Set in a coffee shop, one day that seems normal to Yongguk has turned from great to the worse day for Sooyoong. From an angry cashier to a wonderful guy just trying to get her to smile. Her day is about to get even better.





	What?

Sooyoong was leaving the library after returning her books that she was using for references. Craving a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream was bubbling in her system, so she made her way into a coffee shop. She’d forgotten that her headphones were loud to the world around her but just right for her. Always ignoring the stares, she waited in line until the tall guy in front of her finished ordering. The cashier looked at her with distaste, “What are you going to order?” She tried hard to not roll her eyes and as politely as she could ordered her drink. “Well that’s cliché,” the cashier whispered but she heard it and looked away.

Moving to the side, she waited for her drink. The man beside her glanced at her and started to speak, “Hi.” She looked around to see who he was talking to and saw that he was looking at her, waiting for an answer, “umm, hi to you too.” He smiled apologetically, “sorry about my cousin, she is a bit jud-”, she interrupted him “sassy, bitchy, unmannered? Yeah I saw.” She was a bit angry now, her morning was going well but this cashier ruined her mood. He chuckled, “Yeah,” he takes his order, “exactly what I was going to say.” She looked at his smile and softened, “sorry about that, it’s just my morning was starting off great and then she made that comment. I didn’t mean to insult her indirectly.” He shook his head, “It’s okay, she would love that you’re honest…” He waited for her to say her name, “Sooyoong but my friends call me Yoongi. Nice to me you…” She looked at him, “Yongguk” and suddenly she finally recognized those eyes from anywhere, her ultimate bias from one of her favorite groups was in front of her.

She inhaled suddenly, “Do you know who I am?” He was surprised that even with his hoodie and face mask, she could recognize him, better yet KNOW who he was. She nodded, “yeah but I can’t really react or say anything, or your fans might bother you.” She looked around to see if anybody was hearing them. An action that surprised him even more, her drink had finally arrived in the short time they talked. “Let’s sit over there,” he pointed to a table that was in the far back and we could be hidden from wandering eyes. “Alright,” they walked there and as soon as they sat down, they both looked at each other. “How did you-” “Where are you-” they both asked at the same time. “You first, since you’re older than me.” She nodded at him and he cleared his throat before starting, “umm, where are you from?” “Oh! I’m from an island in the Caribbean named Puerto Rico,” “So how old are you if I may know?”, feeling himself get anxious to not make her feel uncomfortable. She smiled, “I’m 22 internationally but 23 here. I’m a year younger than Junhong-ssi.” He nodded softly, “So I’m seven years older than you,” he whispered or so he thought because she flinched as she heard it.

He noticed and tried to say something, but she lightly shook her head, “anyways, how did you know I wasn’t fine with your cousin? It’s very hard for people to pick at my emotions, they mostly think that I’m always mad or that I’m cold and have no emotions.” He looked deep in thought, trying to find the right words to not hurt her. “Ahh, that's because you’re like me, hiding emotions but we forget that our eyes deceive us.” He smiled at her with his famous dimpled smile, she nodded faintly. “I’m curious,” he waited for her to keep going, “can I know _why_ you're talking to me? Aren’t you busy? I mean I don’t want you to leave but I don’t want to distract you because I know that the industry demands a lot from all you guys with little to no rest at all.”

He looked at her and started to think, today he’d had a recording in the morning and since he finished early he was free…tomorrow he was also free, and she, honestly, was a mystery he wanted to solve and know more of. “I got off early today and tomorrow I’m free. Dance practice starts next week for our comeback and I thought that you knew about us because you like music, right?” He answered me. She nodded to answer his question. “I actually love music and I might study it next year but right now I’m doing my BA in Languages, stopped playing my guitar and bass because of some issues. But, no I don't like music,” I paused, and he looked intrigued, I started again, “I am **_in love_** with music.” I took a sip of my drink and I slowly looked up, locking eyes with him which surprised me. His eyes were the most beautiful dark chocolate brown that I loved. He inhaled and softly asked me, “do you believe in love at first sight?” I chuckled and felt my ears grow hot, “not really, why?”

He took my hand and smiled, “I’ll make you believe that it exists.” “How?” “With me showing you how I fell right for you by making you fall for me.” I knew my cheeks were red, so I took the hand that he wasn’t holding and hid half my face. “Want to know something?” He nodded his head cutely with a blush forming from his confession. I giggled, “you were one of my favorites among every idol that I loved and followed. Bang Yongguk.” He smiled widely, looking a bit like a dork. “And you’re now my favorite fan Yoongi.” I giggled and kept hiding my face. “Stop hiding your smile and your blush, they’re so cute,” with that he lowered my hand and continued, “by the way your chuckles sound beautiful. I bet your laugh is even better.” My blush darkened, “oh Yongguk you haven't seen or heard anything yet.” They smiled, while the sun lowered to create a beautiful sunset and add wonderful colors on the future couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it neutral but I apologize for not trying harder. I hope all of you still like it or even finish reading it. Have a nice day, night or whatever time it is when you readers see this.


End file.
